


The Ship Of Dreams

by RedheadFireSkywalker



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadFireSkywalker/pseuds/RedheadFireSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tale of Titanic with a Mattex twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship Of Dreams

Chapter 1: the beginning

Chapter Text

3 EXT. THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA  
A pale, dead-flat lunar landscape . It gets brighter, lit from above, as MIR ONE enters FRAME and drops to the seafloor in a down blast from its thrusters, It hits bottom after its two hour free-fall with a load BONK.  
CUT TO:  
4 INT. MIR ONE

Tennant and Davies jerk awake at the landing. (heavy Scottish accent) We are here.  
ext./ int. mir one and two  
5 MINUTES LATER. THE TWO SUBS skim over the seafloor to the sound of side scan sonar and the THRUM of big thrusters. The fearless grey clay of the bottom unrolls in the lights of the subs. Davies is watching the side scan sonar display, where the outline of a huge pointed object is visible. Davison lies prone, driving the sub, his face pressed to the center port.  
Come left a little. She's right in front of us, eighteen meters. Fifteen. Thirteen... you should see it said Davies. Do you see it? I don't see it... there! said Davison. Out of the darkness, like a ghostly apparition, the bow of the ship appears. Its knife-edge prow is coming straight at us, seeming to plow the bottom sediment like ocean waves. It towers above the seafloor, standing just as it landed 84 years ago. THE TITANIC. Or what is left of her. Mir one goes up and over the bow railing, intact except for an overgrowth of "rusticles" draping it like mutated Spanish moss. TIGHT ON THE EYEPIECE MONITOR of a video camcorder. David Tennant's face fills the BLACK AND WHITE FRAME. It still gets me every time said Tennant. The image pans to the front viewport, looking over Davison's shoulder, to the bow railing visible in the lights beyond Davison turns. Is just your guilt because of stealing from the dead said Davison. Thanks, Davison. Work with me here. Tennant resumes his serious, pensive gaze out of front port, with the camera aimed at himself at arm's length. It still gets me every time... to see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15,1912, after her long fall from the world above. Davison rolled his eyes and mutters in british. Davies chuckles and watches the sonar. Saying you are so full of shit, boss. Dive nine. Here we are again on the deck of Titanic... two and half miles down . The pressure is three tons per square inch, enough to crush us like a freight train going over a ant if our hull fails. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go, its sayonara in two microseconds. Right lets get to work said Tennant. Davies slips on a pair of 3-D electronic goggles and grabs the joystick controls of the Rov. 9 outside the sub, the rov, a small orange and black robot called k9, lifts from its cradle and flies forward.

Walking the dog said Davies K9 drives itself away from the sub, paying out its umbilical behind it like a robot yo-yo. Its twin stereo-video cameras swivel like insect eyes. The ROV descends through an open shaft that once was the beautiful First Class Grand Staircase. K9 goes down several decks, then moves laterally into the First Class Reception Room.  
K9 VIDEO POV,

moving through the cavernous interior. The remains of the ornate hand-carved woodwork which gave the ship its elegance move through the floodlights, the lines blurred by slow dissolution and descending rusticle formations. Stalactites of rust hang down so that at times it looks like a natural grotto, then the scene shifts and the lines of a ghostly undersea mansion can be seen again. MONTAGE STYLE, as K9 passes the ghostly images of Titanic's opulence. A grand piano in amazingly good shape, crashed on its side against a wall. The keys gleam black and white in the lights. A chandelier, still hanging from the ceiling by its wire... glinting as K9 moves around. Its lights play across the floor, revealing a champagne bottle, then some WHITE STAR LINE china... a women's high-top " granny shoe " . Then something eerie: what looks like a child's skull resolves into the porcelain head of a doll. K9 enters a corridor which is much better preserved. Here and there a door still hangs on its hinges. An ornate piece of moulding, a wall sconce... hint at the grandeur of the past. The ROV turns and goes through a black doorway,entering room B-52, the sitting room of a " promenade suite " , one of the most luxurious staterooms on Titanic. I'm in the sitting room. heading for bedroom B-54 said Davies. Stay off the floor. Don't stir it up like you did yesterday said Tennant. I'm trying boss answered Davies. Glinting in the lights are the brass fixtures of the near-perfectly preserved fireplace. An albino Galathea crab crawls over it. Nearby are the remains of a divan and a writing desk. The K9 crosses the ruins of the once elegant room toward another DOOR. It squeezes through the doorframe, scraping rust and wood chunks loose on both sides. It moves out of a cloud of rust and keeps going. I'm crossing the bedroom , said Davies. The remains of a pillared canopy bed. Broken chairs, a dresser. Through the collapsed wall of the bathroom, the porcelain commode and bathtub took almost new, gleaming in the dark. Okey, I want to see what's under that wardrobe door, said Tennant. SEVERAL ANGLES as the ROV deploys its MANIPULATOR ARMS and starts moving debris aside. A lamp is lifted, its ceramic colours as bright as they were in 1912.

Easy, Russell. Take it slow. Russell grips a wardrobe door, lying at an angle in a corner, and pulls it with K9's gripper. It moves reluctantly in a cloud of slit. Under it is a dark object. The slit clears and K9's cameras show them what was under the door... Oooh daddy-oh, are you seein' what I'm seein'? asked Davies. CLOSE ON TENNANT, watching his monitors. By his expression it is like he is seeing the Holy Grail. Oh baby baby baby, it's payday, boys said Tennant. ON THE SCREEN, in the glare of the lights, is the object of their quest: a small STEEL COMBINATION SAFE.

STERN OF DECK OF KEDYSH-DAY  
THE SAFE, dripping wet in the afternoon sun, is lowered onto the deck of a ship by a winch cable.


End file.
